RWBY's at Work
by Rven23
Summary: Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillion cells work energetically, all day everyday. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. AE4023 (Ruby) a junior red blood cell got her first job of delivering oxygen and nutrients inside the body. Will she success or fail to her job? AU: Slice-of-life
1. Characters

**I like to see if you like to read a crossover story about Cells at Work and RWBY, we go first in characters of the story so you readers can't confused.** **Disclaimers: I don't own Cells at Work and RWBY** **Characters**

Red Blood Cell: Ruby (AE4023)

White Blood Cell: Weiss (U-3030)

NK Cell: Blake

Killer T Cell: Yang

Platelet: Neo

Macrophage: Glynda

Dendritic Cell: Ozpin

Naive T Cell: Jaune

Senior Red Blood Cell: Pyrrha

Eosinophil: Nora

Basophil: Ren

B Cell: Coco

Mast Cell: Velvet

Memory Cell: Oobleck

Helper T Cell: Ironwood

Regulatory T Cell: Winter

Receptionist of Valve: Port

Normal Cell: Sun and Neptune

 **The first Chapter is in-progress. If you have suggestion for characters please let me know. Goodbye for now and I see you all later.**


	2. Friend are Made

**I don't own Cells at Work and RWBY.**

 **Chapter 1**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 cells work energetically all day everyday. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. AE4023 (Ruby) a junior red blood cell, ready to her first job today she is excited to it.

"Yes this is it, my first circulation around the body, okay my first delivery is oxygen, so where is the lungs?" she said.

She goes to her fanny pack **(I don't know what kind of pack they use in cells at work.)** to get her map but comically got bunch of stuff.

"Waah! Where's the map" AE4023 said.

She then successfully got the map. She try to locate the lungs in the map but she got confuse easily.

"Wait! Where is the lungs? Its confusing" she said.

"Oh AE4023, its you"

AE4023 turn around and see another red blood cell, she has red hair worn in ponytail and green eyes. **(You know who she is)**

"Sempai! Its you" AE4023 said

"Don't call me sempai, call me Pyrrha we're both classmate when we still in bone marrow" Pyrrha (AE1023) said.

"Then you just call me Ruby" Ruby said while puffing with pride.

"*giggled* you still have your childish attitude Ruby" Pyrrha said.

"I'm not a kid!" Ruby pout.

"Okay I get it, so what's the problem" Pyrrha said.

"I can't find where the lungs located" Ruby said.

"I think I can help you with that" Pyrrha said.

So Pyrrha help Ruby to locate the lungs. Minute later Pyrrha teach Ruby where the direction to the lungs, Ruby thank Pyrrha for helping her and depart so they can do their job. Ruby never notice the she is back to the valve she just in.

"Hold there miss you just came back on your way" an old receptionist with a mustache said.

"Waah! I'm sorry it will never happen again" Ruby said.

"Look at that red blood cell she is so funny" a normal cell with a blond hair said.

"Yeah" reply to another normal cell with blue hair said while laughing.

"This is so embarrassing" Ruby said.

We now see Ruby in arteries walking to the lungs but luck is not beside her, the floor start to crack and exploded making a hole. The shock make Ruby and other cells throw far away. Ruby got froze in spot, then something came out from the hole and spoke.

"Will look at here its a paradise, come out everyone we will make this our new home" said to a strange figures coming out the hole.

Ruby see a purple bipedal-creature with a tentacles coming out to its head and body, she see more of them coming out in the hole, the creature then he see Ruby froze in her spot scared, then he smirk.

"Look we got here boys, we got a lonely red blood cell" he said while the other like him smile sinister.

"How about give me that oxygen so you can't be hurt" he said to her.

Ruby still frozen in her spot, the creature lost his patients, then leap to Ruby, she then shriek of fear. Before the creature attack her, a girl with a white hair tied up in ponytail move between them and attack the creature.

"DIE!!! GERMS!!!" the girl shout.

She grab her combat knife and slash the germ killing it, the germ blood splatter making her white uniform turn red.. The other germs surprise what happen to their comrade, one of the germ spoke.

"OH NO!!! We're in trouble" the first germ said.

"Its the white blood cell" the second germ said.

"We are doom" all the germs shout.

The white blood cell look to the the other germs and take a fighting stances. Ruby watched the the white blood cell kill a germ.

'So that's a white blood cell and those creature are germs' she thought.

Then other white blood cell appeared in the place then quickly kill the germs on the spots. The girl grab her radio and speak to it.

"Germs has been eliminated, arteries is secured" the girl said.

Ruby walk to the girl and the girl notice her.

"What do you want" the girl said.

"Uhhmm, I like to say thank you for saving me today" Ruby said.

"Your welcome, I'm just doing my job" she said.

"I'm AE4023 but my friends call me Ruby" Ruby said.

"I'm U-3030 but you can call me Weiss" Weiss said.

"Thank again, will I see you again" Ruby ask.

"I think its impossible because we white blood cell are many" Weiss answered.

"But red blood cell are many too" Ruby reply.

"I don't know, but I think we will see each other again" Weiss said.

"Yeah" Ruby said with a smile.

They hear another white blood cell calling for Weiss so they can start their patrol, Weiss took the germs body and turn around facing Ruby and say her goodbye to her.

"Goodbye for now" Weiss said.

"Bye" Ruby said.

Both of them depart their way, Hours later Ruby is now in the lungs she is overjoyed to her success on her first job, she get a cup of tea and sit in the bench to relax, she then suddenly think of Weiss and what she said to her about seeing again, she then smile and hopefully see each other again.

 **That is the first chapter of the story, hope you like it, rate 1-10 if you like it or not. All the character of RWBY is OOC and no this is not yuri story this story is about friendship so deal with it. I forget to write this but this story is one-shots.**

 **New character reveal:**

 **Steriod: Penny**

 **Cancer Cell: Salem (requeted by** **VandguardFirepower)**


	3. Bravery of Friend

**I don't own cells at work and rwby**

 **Chapter 2**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 cells work energetically all day everyday. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. We can see Ruby delivering a nutrient for the body, she then pass by to a familiar white hair girl, she smile and approach her.

"Weiss" Ruby said.

Weiss then notice Ruby approaching in fast pace, she try to warn her about the incoming red blood cell with a trollley, but its too late to warn because Ruby and another red blood cell collide to each other, Weiss sweatdropped about Ruby's antics. She then sermon Ruby about safety.

"You dolt, you almost got hurt because your childish attitude" Weiss said angrily.

"Sorry Weiss, I'm just excited to see you" Ruby said with a tear in her eyes.

"*sign* next time be careful. Okay" Weiss said while helping her stand.

"Okay" Ruby said while smiling.

Both of them walking, sharing some stories about their work. Then a shout of anger notice at the distance, see a blondie hair girl arguing to another girl who has black hair with a bow on top.

"Who are they?" Ruby ask.

"The blondie hair girl is Killer T Cell but her comrade called her Yang, the black hair with bow on her head is NK Cell but they called her Blake" Weiss answer.

"Are they always argue?" Ruby ask again.

"Sometimes when they see each other, but both of them are friends when they are still in training" Weiss said.

"Oh, okay" Ruby said.

Then they hear Yang shout of annoyance, and they see Blake smirking.

"RAAAAHHHH!!! I'm stronger than you stupid Blake" Yang said angrily.

"Strong? Please you cannot takedown a cancer cell, last time you try to kill it you let it get away, thankfully to me I killed quickly" Blake said while smirking.

Both of them start arguing non-stop. Both Ruby and Weiss sweatdropped to the scene they just witness. They left the area so the two immune cell have their privacy. The two of them arrive in a tree that has a office inside, when they arrived in a table they see two people enjoying some tea. Then one of them called Weiss, both of them approach the two on the table.

"Ara-ara, Weiss its nice to see you" a cheery woman said.

"Hello miss Glynda, you to mister Ozpin" Weiss said.

"Hello too Weiss, who's your friend" a gray haired man ask.

"Oh this is AE4023 but you can call her Ruby" Weiss answered.

"Hello dear I'm Dendritic cell but you can call me Ozpin or Oz" Ozpin said.

"And I'm Macrophage but you can call me Glynda" Glynda said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you two" Ruby said

"Sorry but we need to go so Ruby can finish her delivery" Weiss said.

"It's okay we can talk each other in another time" Ozpin said

"Goodbye you two" Glynda said while waving to them.

Both of them depart on their way, the two of them are in capillary but their peace talk was interrupted by a loud explosive, when they see what is happening, they see a big hole, then out of nowhere Ruby begun sucking inside the hole.

"Waahhh! Weiss" Ruby shout.

Luckily Weiss caught Ruby before she fall, then unexpected happen something coming out in the hole and then Weiss's receptor buzzing crazy, she then equip her knife. Out of nowhere a female yellow bipedal creature suddenly attack her.

" Oh, your quick reflex is fast" the creature said.

"What are you doing here bacteria" Weiss ask.

"Oh I don't know, how about total control of the body" the bacteria said with a sinister smile.

The bacteria try to slash her but she easily dodge it. Weiss try to attack her but she counter it with her claw, she then smile.

"I think I need some friends to help me to destroy you" the bacteria said.

She then whistle loudly, then out of the hole many germs are coming. Ruby watched is happening in the hole she was scared to see more of the germs coming out on the hole. Back to Weiss she is now watching many kinds of the bacteria trying to invade the body, she pick her radio and try to call some backup.

"This is U-3030, I need some backup, I'm her in the capillary" Weiss said.

"Roger we will be there"

She then got her fighting stance to ready for her battle to the bacteria. The bacteria smile sinister to her.

"You gonna fight all of us, your so pity" the bacteria said.

Weiss dash to the bacteria. But the other germs charge to her way. Ruby watched as she see Weiss kill the germs, she pray that her friend get out of this alive. Back to Weiss she stab, cut and slash the germs who try to attack her, but one bacteria hit her. She flew back in the concrete wall still conscious but she let go her still, the bacteria smirk.

"Look at that, litte white blood cell don't have her knife, don't worry I will make your death quickly and painlessly" bacteria said while laughing.

She charged Weiss to kill her, but a rock flew toward the bacteria face.

"OW! Who did that" the bacteria said rubbing her face.

"Leave my friend alone"

Weiss's eyes widen when she hear Ruby's voices.

"Ruby, you dolt get away from here" Weiss shout.

The bacteria see Ruby holding a rock, she then smile sinister to her.

"What a brave red blood cell you are" the bacteria said, slowly approaching to Ruby.

"Run Ruby!" Weiss shouted again.

"Shut up, I kill your friend first then your next" the bacteria said.

The bacteria charged Ruby, Weiss's eyes widen she gonna see her friend get kill. Ruby's eyes widen too she gonna be killed by the bacteria, she close her eyes she though this is the end of her life but nothing happen to her. She open her eyes and see another white blood cell countering the bacteria with a knife.

"You both okay" a male white blood cell said.

"U-2332" Weiss said.

Then other white blood cell arrived in the area, the germs sweating bullets to see the white blood cells. Weiss stand up and get her knife and goes to her group. The white blood cells start killing the germs but more appeared in the hole.

"Even you kill more of us we can call more of our comrade" the bacteria said.

"We need to do something to the hole" Weiss said.

"Don't worry we call some other backup" U-2332 said

"Who" Weiss said.

Then they hear a march, when they turn around they see little girls and boys in white cap and blue t-shirt. A half-pink and half-brown hair girl step in the the front holding a flag.

"Hello everyone" the little girl said.

The bacteria and germs deadpanned what they are seeing. Ruby squeal of the cuteness of the children.

"Weiss who are they" Ruby ask Weiss.

"They are the Platelet its them who repair the body, the one who holding the flag is Neo she is the leader of her team" Weiss answered.

"Okay everyone protect the platelet" one of the white blood cell said.

The germs try to attack the platelet but the white blood cell protect them. They start repairing the hole using fibrin so none of the germs going inside the body. The white blood cell dispatch the last germs now they looking the bacteria. The bacteria try to call the other germs but the fibrin is blocking the hole. Then she hear a girl shout.

"AAAHHH!!"

"What the heck" the bacteria said.

She see Weiss charging to her, Weiss slash the bacteria spraying the blood to her uniform killing it. The white blood cells shout in victory. Weiss then notice where is Ruby, then she see Ruby with Neo.

"Your so cute" Ruby said while poking neo's cheek.

"It's tickle" Neo said happily

Weiss sweatdropped of Ruby's antic, she see other platelets playing with the white blood cells. She smiled, she go to Ruby and tell her that she need to finish her job. Before she depart Weiss called her.

"Ruby" Weiss called.

" Yes Weiss" Ruby said.

"Thank you, your so brave out there" Weiss said.

"We're friends, friend help each other right" Ruby said.

"Right, goodbye Ruby see you soon" Weiss said.

"Bye Weiss" Ruby said.

Ruby depart so she can complete her job, Weiss take one last glance to her friend smiling and hopefully see each other again.

 **In that is the 2nd chapter, did you like it I hope you do, hopefully my story is not trashy. Goodbye for now and I see you all later.**


	4. Meeting old Friend

**Oh my gosh VENOM movie is so cool. I've been thinking lately to write a story about the movie it will be one-shot crossover, if you have an idea what anime will crossover in venom let me know.**

 **I don't own Cells at Work and RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillion cells work energetically all day. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. In a dark alley, a lone naive cell is holding a flashlight and a small knife patrolling the area his name is Jaune, his superior order to him to scout a dark alley in the body, he is told that a suspicious happening in that area. He nervously walking in the alley, out of nowhere a hand reach out to his right shoulder. He scream in fear he quickly run fast but he never notice a wall and collide to it, he still wide awake then he see a figure towering to him, he close his eyes and start praying to any god who would listen to his prayers. But a gentle voices of a girl he hear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for scaring you, are you okay"

When he open his eyes he see a girl just like his age, she had red hair tied up in ponytail and green eyes. He quickly stand up and introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Naive cell but you can call me Jaune. Short, sweet, roll of tongue - ladies love it" Jaune said cockily.

"*giggled* Do they?" the girl said.

"I think so" Jaune said while scratching is head.

"*giggled* oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm AE1023 but you can call me Pyrrha" Pyrrha introduce herself.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha walk each other to the exit of the alley, while walking both of share stories to each other. When they got out in the alley they meet a certain junior red blood cell.

"Pyrrha!" a girl said

"Hello Ruby" Pyrrha said while hugging Ruby.

"Pyrrha, who is your friend" Ruby ask.

"Oh this is Jaune a Naive cell" Pyrrha said.

"Hello" Ruby said.

"Hi" Jaune answered.

When they're done introducing to theirselves. Jaune say goodbye both of them so he can report to his superior. Both of the cell depart so they can finish their job. We now go to Ruby whose job is to deliver some nutrient but accidentally lost in the stomach.

"Waaaahhh! I'm lost again I'm so ditzy in my delivery, I think I'm the only red blood cell that ditzy in the job" Ruby said.

In another world/body a certain short red-haired girl suddenly sneeze and the guy with white hair and very pale skin worried to her.

"Are you okay AE3803"

"Don't worry U-1146, so about that date you said"

Back to Ruby she is now in a aquarium full of lava (I don't know what it call inside on our stomach) while she walking she was facinated of the stomach, then she bump to a guy who is wearing raincoat and holding a umbrella.

"Your not from here are you" the guy said.

"Sorry for bumping you I'm lost" Ruby said.

"You must be careful in here I since dark presence will come" the guy said he start to walk away but Ruby ask him a final question.

"Umm! Can I ask what is your name" Ruby said.

"I'm Basophil cell but you can call me Ren" Ren said

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet you" Ruby said.

Ren just nod and walk away, Ruby just tilted her head confused. When she start walking she heard her name being called, when she turn around she see Neo waving to her, she start to approach Neo and poke her cheek again.

"You got me again" Neo said happily.

"Your so Kawaii" Ruby said.

While they both playing, the ground suddenly shake. Both Neo and Ruby scared what is happening right now. When the shake stop they hear a scream.

"What is happening big sister" Neo ask.

"I don't know Neo" Ruby answered while hugging her.

Then out of nowhere Weiss came out one of the vent, she was surprised to see both Ruby and Neo.

"What are you two doing here" Weiss ask.

"I'm lost and got here accidentally" Ruby said.

"We platelets has to repair here" Neo said.

"Okay I want both of you to get out from here" Weiss said

"Why" Ruby said.

"Because *Crash*" she was interrupted to loud noise.

The loud crash make both of them look where is the loud crash come from, when they see what is happening they make them fear of their life. A big hole has found in the wall inside on it is two red eyes.

"What is that?" Ruby ask

"I don't know" Weiss answered.

Then the creature come out of the hole, in Ruby's view she see a big eel roaring at them. Neo hug tightly to Ruby scared to the creature. Weiss stared in disbelief what she just see right in front on her eyes.

"A parasite" Weiss said.

"What can we do?" Ruby worried.

"Big sisters I'm scared" Neo said while crying.

"Don't worry I'll protect both of you" Weiss said.

She grab her knife and ready to fight the parasite, but she was interrupted by a happily shout from behind. She turn around and see a ginger-haired girl running energetically to the parasite, she jump to the parasite and kick its head, the parasite stumble a little, the girl land safely she smiled to them.

"Hello there I'm Eosinophil but you can call me Nora" Nora introduce herself.

"Hello again Nora" Weiss said.

"You know her" Ruby ask.

"Yes both of us train in the same bone marrow when we are little" Weiss answered.

"Hello big sister Nora" Neo said.

"Hello cutie" Nora said pinching her cheek.

The parasite roar of them, Nora smirk and ready her weapon (two-head spear), she start running to the parasite she leap to the head of the parasite and stab it causing the parasite loss the balance and fall to the stomach's lava (or acid) killing it. She landed next to them.

"Hooh! That's how you kill the parasite" Nora said.

Then Ren come out of nowhere, scaring both the girls except Nora.

"Where did you come from" Weiss said.

"I'm everywhere" Ren said.

"Okay that is weird" Ruby said.

"Hello big brother" Neo said while Ren patting her head.

"Nora you did will killing the parasite" Ren said

"Awww! Thank you Ren" Nora said.

After their little chat to each other. Both of them say their goodbye and depart to do their own work only Ruby and Weiss never left. Weiss face Ruby for a talk.

"Are you alright" Weiss said.

"Yeah thank you for asking" Ruby said.

"Need some help for the delivery?" Weiss ask.

" Thank you Weiss for helping but this is my job I need to be a full mature to my job as red blood cell" Ruby said.

"If you say so" Weiss said with a smile.

"Goodbye Weiss see you later" Ruby said.

"Goodbye too Ruby" Weiss said.

Both of them depart to each other. Weiss take one last glance to Ruby

'Your really surprise me Ruby and your motivation' Weiss thought to herself then walk out for her patrol.

 **Hey guys hope you like your my story. Still any ideas for one-shot venom story because I need it. See you later guys.**


	5. Apocalypse of the World

**Hey guys its me again for another chapter of the story, so a heads up for all readers that I will write a story about anime Gate crossover Hyperdimension Neptunia when I'm done making RWBY's at Work. So here the story.**

 **I don't own cells at work and rwby.**

 **Chapter 4**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cell work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. Inside an office a girl with white hair in bun typing in her laptop, then a man come to her desk and place a cup of coffe. Then the man spoke.

"Regulatory Cell I know you work hard just relax sometimes" the man said.

"Commander Helper T cell, we have no time for relax and Winter is fine to me" Winter said.

"Okay you ask for it, *sigh* just call me Ironwood" Ironwood said.

Then the alarm start buzzing, Ironwood and Winter immediately searching what is happening. Then a call has received by one of the immune system.

"James are you there?" a cheery woman voices said in the radio.

"Glynda what is happening right now?" Ironwood ask.

"A Virus attack is happening in here" Glynda answered.

"She's right sir we got thousand of virus in the body, what should we do?" Winter ask.

"Call all immune system tell them about this" Ironwood answered.

Winter call all the immune cells to respond the virus attack. In the other side of the body our favorite red blood cell Ruby delivering some oxygen to the body. Then she heard a shout of a man, she investigate where the shout come from. She then see a green-haired man wearing glasses to his eye, he is shouting non-stop, she ask a nearby normal cell what happen to that man.

"Ummm, excuse me why is that man shouting?" Ruby ask.

"He said that a apocalypse is coming" said the normal cell with blondie hair.

"I think his out of his mind" another normal cell said with blue hair.

"Oh I know you, your that red blood cell who went back to that same valve, man your funny" the blondie said.

Ruby blush remembering her embarrassing moment in the valve. Then the blue hair guy apologies to Ruby about his friend.

"Sorry about my friend, oh my name is Neptune" Neptune introduced himself.

"The name is Sun, nice to meet you sorry about what I said to you" Sun said.

"Its okay, My name is Ruby" Ruby said.

Out of nowhere the green-haired man face to face on Ruby and say something to her.

"You will be the answer to our prayer you are our savior" the man said.

Ruby tilt her head confused.

"Umm, sorry may I know your name" Ruby ask.

"The name is Oobleck a Memory Cell, you in the other hand is the savior of our world" Oobleck said.

"Okay, oh look at the time I need to deliver someting, bye" Ruby said while running away from him.

"Wait! You have a destiny to fulfill" Oobleck said while running to her direction.

"Stop following me!" Ruby said trying to outrun him.

Both of them start running out of the area, while the two normal cell sweatdropped the scene they just seeing. In another part of the body, a dead body of a infected normal cell is splattered on the floor and a cheery Glynda is examine the body.

"Ara-ara this is not good" Glynda with a motherly smile on her face.

"Is it bad Miss Glynda" one of the Macrophage said.

"*nod* yes I think this is very bad" Glynda said.

Then they hear moan of a infected cell, when they turn around they see thousand of virus walking to them.

"Ara-ara look like we're busy today ladies" Glynda said.

The Macrophages ready their weapon, before they could attack a man hole pop open and Weiss and other White blood cells come out in the man hole.

"Need a hand Miss Glynda?" Weiss said while grabing her knife.

"Your heroine is here" a voice of girl said.

Out of nowhere a girl holding a green-gun landed in front of them, wearing a beret and a sunglasses.

"Coco its nice to see you" Weiss said.

"Sup Weiss you to Miss Glynda" Coco said.

"Is their room for more immune cells?" another voices is heard again.

They see a platoon of Killer T Cell marching to the area with Yang leading them.

"Oh, Yang its nice to meet you again dear" Glynda said.

"Hello Miss Glynda It nice to work with you again" Yang said.

Then a wall of the building suddenly destroy making a hole in it then a man appeared out of the wall, the man is muscular and his hair is blond then the man spoke to them.

"May I join your party?" the man said in manly voice while smoldering that make the girls fangirl.

"Ara-ara who are you handsome fella?" Glynda said.

"I'm Jaune the Naive cell" Jaune said.

"Wait how did you got those muscle?" Yang ask.

"Will" Jaune answered.

Flashback*

We see Jaune walking in depress because Yang told him to stay and because he will be killed immediately by the virus. While his walking he bump someone.

"Sorry" Jaune said.

"Its alright, why are you so sad?" the man said.

"Will my comrade think I'm weak and I will killed easily" Jaune said.

"What is your name"? the man said.

"Jaune" Jaune said.

"The name is Ozpin, come here I will show you something" Ozpin.

Both of them walk and they arrive in a tree that have office inside the tree. Ozpin approach a bookshelves and pick a green book, he open and let Jaune see what inside. Jaune eyes widen to see a photo of young Yang crying in the ground bruise and cut all over her face and body.

"What is this?" Jaune ask.

"Its a photo album of the training of Yang when she still a Naive cell" Ozpin answered.

"Really" Jaune said.

"Yup! When she was in training, Yang is a girl that always cry when her comrades call her weak but the time she grow up she make all those negative word as her inspiration to keep her stronger" Ozpin said.

Jaune eyes widen of how Yang life just like him. He suddenly glow and Ozpin smile of this.

Flashback End*

Yang suddenly shout of anger make the other immune cells cover their ears.

"If I see that old man, I will punch him so hard that his bone will destroy in pieces" Yang said angrily.

"Ara-ara Ozpin will be trouble so badly" Glynda said.

Without noticing a virus try to leap to Glynda, but her reflexed is faster making her slash the virus in half. The other immune cells start attacking the virus. They slash, cut, punch and shoot the virus. Coco never notice that she use to much antibiotic killing the virus, making the other cell; Mast cell widen her eyes to see the meter.

"Dang it! Coco, you use to much antibiotic" the mast cell said.

She go to her controllers and try to released the tube so she can clean the antigen. In the immune cells they we're surprise to see a giant tube from ceiling.

"Ara-ara we must get to the higher ground sisters" Glynda said to the other macrophages.

The other cell did not hear Glynda's warning they we're occupied of seeing the big tube above.

"What the heck is that" Yang ask.

"I don't know" Weiss answered.

"Wait a minute this is Velvet's tube" Coco said.

"Who is she" Yang ask.

"She is a Mast cell" Coco answered.

"Wait mast cell? Is that the one who release a substance called histamine" Weiss said.

Both the immune cell widen their eyes, before they can run a gush of water appeared to the tube sweeping them in other direction. Above the building the macrophages and one platelet named May watched below of them.

"Are they gonna be okay miss Glynda" May said with worry.

"Don't worry young one they gonna be okay" Glynda said while picking up the platelet and hug her.

Back to the immune cell they grab anything so they can't sweep away farther. When the flood stop both immune cells and virus get up and start attacking. The only one who is not attacking is Weiss, she just watch them thinking about Ruby if she was okay but she never hear a shout of her name.

"Weiss!!!" a girl scream.

Then out of nowhere something hit in Weiss's back making her throw far away in the floor. The immune cell stop and see a giant ball, then a girl appear back of the ball.

"I have a delivery to this are- *see Weiss in the floor* WAAAAAHHHH!!!" Ruby shout.

Ruby approach her friend if she is okay.

"Weiss say something please don't die" Ruby said

"Ruby you dolt watch the road" Weiss scold her.

"Sorry" Ruby said.

Then out of nowhere Oobleck appeared the area, and Ruby hide in Weiss's back.

"Weiss help the weird cell chasing me when I deliver" Ruby said.

"Hey weirdo get away to my friend" Weiss said angrily.

"You don't understand she is a savior of this apocalypse" Oobleck said.

"Plese she cannot do anything except delivery" Yang said while punching the virus.

Then Weiss notice the big ball and she ask Ruby what is it.

"Ruby what is that" Weiss ask.

"I don't know they said I will deliver to this area" Ruby answered.

Both of the immune cells watch as the ball spilt open and they widen their eye what they see.

 **To be continued...**

 **Cliffhanger!!! Hello guys second part will be post tomorrow so you will wait for it. I'll will see you guys tomorrow.**


	6. Kill on Sight

**Hey guys heres the second part of the story sorry about the cliffhanger. So here is the story enjoy.**

 **I don't own cells at work and RWBY**

 **Chapter 5**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy.We are again in the area were the immune cells and virus fighting each other but our favorite red blood cell; Ruby deliver something to them making the immune cells stop as they watched the ball spilt in half and inside the ball is a ginger-haired girl with a bow.

"Initiate PENNY" the girl said.

"I think her name is Penny" Ruby said.

"Utilizing weapon" Penny said.

Penny transform her right arm to a gatling gun and he left arm turn to a plasma rifle, in here back turn to a missile launcher. The immune cell and Ruby stare blankly to Penny.

"Ehhh!" they said.

"Firing now" Penny said.

Their eyes got wide and scream in fear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" they said.

Penny start firing bullets, lasers and missile infront on her, the immune cell and Ruby quickly dodge Penny's attack but the virus are unlucky killing them in the process. Jaune in other hand revert back to his small body running and screaming like a little girl.

"AAAHHH" Jaune scream.

"Come back here you" Yang shout while dodging.

Penny then walk to Velvet's office, Velvet is surprise to see Penny but she fire her making Velvet run away out of her office.

"I'm sorry" Velvet said crying comically.

Velvet keep running until she bump someone, none other than Coco.

"YOU! Thanks to you we almost drown to our death" Coco said.

"It's your fault, you use to much antibiotic" Velvet said.

Both of then start to argue, they did not notice Penny was beside them.

"Lifeform detected" Penny said.

Both of them see Penny ready to fire. They start running far away to Penny. The immune cells see Coco and Velvet running to them and they see Penny chasing them they start running away to them. Above to the same building we're the macrophages and May standing, they watching the scene where Penny shooting the cells.

"Are you sure they are okay miss Glynda" May said.

"Ara-ara you must not watch violence young one" Glynda said.

"Sorry miss Glynda" May said.

"*giggled* Don't worry I'm not mad" Glynda said while hugging her.

Back to the cells who being chase by Penny, everyone is now panicking and dodging. Oobleck mumbling while running that Ruby is the plague. Then Karma strike to Oobleck a lone missile hit him blasting off out in the sky.

"Karma is a b*" Oobleck shout flying out of nowhere.

Penny suddenly stop making the cells stop too.

"Is that thing stop" Yang ask.

"I don't know" Weiss answered.

"I hope so" Ruby said.

"I never run this long before" Velvet said.

"That what you get setting around Fat cell" Coco said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Velvet shout.

Both of them start arguing again, the other cell sweatdropped to the scene. Yang then poke Penny's head then a she suddenly speak.

"Self-destruct sequence activate in T-minus 10 second" Penny said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" they shout again.

Both the cells take cover but the other two cell that argue did hear the warning, when the timer go to zero it exploded making the area destroyed. When the explode stop they see the surrounding was completely destroyed but the funny thing they see is that Coco and Velvet cover in black ash head to toe, both of them widen their eyes. The immune cells and Ruby laughing out loud of the scene that they never forget. In the office of Ironwood, Winter still working in her laptop suddenly the rooftop burst open making Winter stop working and investigate what is it. Ironwood running to his office.

"Winter what is happening in here" Ironwood ask.

"I think I know sir" Winter said pointing something (or someone).

They see Oobleck face plant in the concrete floor, both Ironwood and Winter sweatdropped to see the Memory cell.

"*sigh* Winter bring the cleanup crew" Ironwood order.

"Yes sir" Winter said.

 **And that its folks hope you like the 4th chapter of the story, anyway next week I will not update a new chapter because its my final exam in 1st semester and I need to study so you will wait for my next chapter after Halloween so don't worry.**

 **Arnold Schwarzenegger voice: I'll be back**

 **So see ya another week and I see you all later.**


	7. Dangerously Beautiful

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter, so sorry you wait but don't worry my exam is finish and another sorry because I didn't update after Halloween as I promise because me and my family is traveling so sorry. So here is another chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own cells at work and rwby**

 **Chapter 6**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. Our favorite red blood cell; Ruby is delivering a oxygen in the body, while she was delivering she was encounter a man wearing yellow hazmat suit making weird gesture to his hand. She sweatdropped what she was seeing she approarch him.

"Umm, hello what are you doing" Ruby ask.

The hazmat guy just raise his right hand and make a like sign in his hand, Ruby just give him a blank face and leave. She is now walking to a bathhouse she see some of the cells relaxing in the hot spring then she notice again the hazmat guy is in the hot spring sleeping while setting in the side of the tub, still Ruby just deadpanned of the sight. She then arrived in a vending machine, she was suprised to see the hazmat guy again with a can of orange juice with a straw in it he then take a sip to the straw and use the hole of the gas mask on his suit he then see Ruby and give her another like sign on his hand, still Ruby give him another blank face and walk away slowly. While she is walking she got bump to her best friend; Weiss.

"It's nice to meet you Weiss" Ruby said.

"You too, Ruby" Weiss said.

Both best friend hug to each other, they start walking telling some stories but Weiss's receptor start buzzing, Ruby give a worried face to Weiss.

"A bacteria has been found, I'll be going Ruby" Weiss said.

"Be careful" Ruby said.

"Don't worry" Weiss said.

Weiss run to the direction where the bacteria located. Ruby just sigh and walk alone to her delivery. We can see Ruby in the vein lost again somehow she is in her map trying to locate the lungs but she still confused where to go. She start walking again to go to the lung. While she's walking she heard a shout of her name the voice is coming to a child when she turn around she see Neo and some of the platelet approaching to her direction, Ruby excitedly approach them and poke Neo's cheek.

"You got me again, big sister" Neo said.

"*squel* your so cute" Ruby said still poking her cheek.

She then notice Neo's four friends with a confused cute face.

"Neo whose your friends?" Ruby ask.

"Oh! That is May, this is Emerald, here is Neon, and the last one is Ceil" Neo said while pointing her friends to introduce.

"Hello big sister" Emerald said.

"We should play sometimes" Neon said.

"Your so cute big sister Ruby" Ceil said.

"Wait I know you your that red blood cell who deliver that robot girl who chase the immune cells" May said.

Ruby just scratch her head in embarrassing, but their little introduction cut short by a large explosion the platelets and Ruby huddle in fear, when the explosion stop they investigate what is happening. Then they see a large hole in the ground and something coming out of the hole and its spoke.

"Oh my this is paradise" a woman voice can be heard.

Ruby's and the platelet eyes widen to see again the bipedal-yellow germs giving them a sinister smile.

"I'm scared big sister" Neo said.

"Don't worry platelets I'll protect you all" Ruby said.

"How brave you are" a voice heard them.

They see the germ floating above them with her comrade awaiting her order.

"Don't worry big sister germs will not hurt you but KILL YOU" the germs said while charging to them.

Ruby and the platelet scream in fear before the germ kill them a rock hit the germ face making her back away.

"What the heck, who did that" the germ said.

When they look where the rock coming from they see a guy wearing a hazmat suit with a big cleaver on his hand. From the distance Ruby and the platelet help by the other hazmat guys to escape from the bacteria.

"Thank for saving us" Ruby said.

"Thank you, miss monocyte" Neo said.

"Miss?" Ruby said in confused.

Then the one who throw the rock approach them and take off the mask reaveling its face, Ruby shock what she dicover (imagine the face where red blood cell found out that monocyte is macrophage), a gentle eyes that gaze to her eyes and a flowing blond hair with a fair skin she just see Glynda the macrophage smiling to her.

"Ara-ara its nice to see you Ruby" Glynda said.

Ruby still try to process what she just discover her mouth hang that make the fly go inside the platelets try snapped her out in the shock.

"Big sister close your mouth or the fly will go inside" Ceil said.

Ruby snap out of shock without knowing the other monocytes undress their hazmat suit and reveal to be the macrophages.

"Okay ladies its time to do our job so let's go to work" Glynda said while smiling to them.

"Okay!" the macrophages shout.

The macrophages start charging the germs and swing their weapons hitting the bacteria killing them. Ruby watch how the macrophages killing the bacteria gracefully like they are dancing, the platelet amaze to see the macrophages in action. When the leader of the bacteria watch as her comrades get kill she try to escaped but she was hit by a large cleaver in the back killing her in the process. Glynda took her cleaver out of the back of the germs and go to Ruby and the platelet.

"It's safe now" Glynda said.

"Thank you for saving us miss Glynda" Neon said.

"Yeah your so awesome" Emerald said.

"I'm suprise me that your that guy in the hazmat suit and how come your so strong?" Ruby ask.

"It's a woman secret" Glynda said while winking to her.

Ruby just dumbfounded to the answer then Weiss and other white blood arrive the place.

"We have report that a germs has been spotted here" Weiss said.

"Yes but we taking care of it" Glynda said.

"Oh!" Weiss said.

She then spotted Ruby and the platelets, she approach them.

"What are you doing here? Are you both okay?" Weiss ask.

"Don't worry Weiss we're okay, right guys?" Ruby said.

"Right" the platelets said.

Weiss just sigh and smile to them.

"Next time you all be careful, okay" Weiss said.

"Okay" they said.

Glynda just smile to the scene she just saw the friendship of other kind of cell make her heart warm she wish their friendship were last forever.

 **And that is chapter 6 guys hope you like it sorry being absent for a long week don't worry because I will never let you down I promise you that I will complete this story. Hope you enjoy and I see you guys later.**

 **Character Added:**

 **Kohai Red Blood Cells: Melanie and Miltia**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**I don't own Cell at Work and RWBY**

 **Chapter 7**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. It was a peaceful day in the body no germs and no explosion everything was but not for Ruby still lost where to deliver the oxygen, she still checking to the map but she was interrupt by a argue of two girls.

"Will you shut up being prideful Blake" a angry voice said.

"I will shut up if you agree to me Yang" another voice said.

Ruby investigate where the voice come from, and see Yang and Blake arguing to each other, she try to stop their fighting but a hand grab her in the shoulder pulling away from them, she turn around who grab her and see Weiss.

"Why are you doing here Ruby?" Weiss ask.

"I'm trying to stop a fight between Yang and Blake" Ruby answered.

"Not gonna happen, if you try you will be hurt by them" Weiss said while grabbing her hand and walk away from them.

"Oh, okay, I can't stand seeing cells fighting" Ruby said.

"So what are you doing here?" Weiss ask.

"I'm delivering a oxygen but I'm kindly lost" Ruby answered.

"*sign* Okay, I'll help you to your deliver" Weiss said.

"Really, thank you Weiss" Ruby said while hugging her so hard.

"I.NEED.AIR." Weiss said trying to escape Ruby's death hug.

Both of them start walking where the nutrients will be deliver, they start talking each other meeting some friends like Neo and her friends who being poke again by Ruby with their cheeks, meeting with Pyrrha and Jaune who walking to each other and they meet Sun and Neptune both introducing to Weiss. After meeting with old friends they are now in the capillaries where the oxygen will be delivered, when they arrive to the apartment, Ruby then knocked.

"Hello delivery" Ruby said while keep knocking.

The door open and a man appeared in the doorway he has black hair and red eyes look like he was drunk.

"Oh is that the oxygen that deliver to me?" the man said.

"Yup it is" Ruby said.

The man take the oxygen before he close the door Ruby ask a question to him.

"Umm, sorry to be rude can we know your name?" Ruby ask.

"The names Qrow, kid" Qrow said.

"Oh, will my name is Ruby this is Weiss my friend" Ruby said.

"Hi" Weiss said.

"Nice to meet both of you" Qrow said.

"We need to keep going, goodbye for now" Ruby said.

"Bye, good luck to work" Qrow said.

Both Ruby and Weiss leave the apartment so they can do their job before they depart to each other an explosion has been heard nearby, they investigate what is happening when they arrive in the scene they see a building destroyed in rubble. They see many normal cell running away from the building, they also see Yang and other killer T cell.

"Okay time to investigate what is happening here so start searching" Yang said.

"Yes ma'am" the killer T cell answered.

Ruby and Weiss approach Yang to ask what is happening in here.

"Hello Yang, what is happening in here?" Weiss ask.

"Some of the cell say they see some horrifying creature destroyed this building" Yang answered.

"I hope none of the cell is hurt" Ruby said.

"Don't worry no one is hurt" Yang said.

"Yang! Anything you find in here?" a man ask.

"Nothing sir" Yang answered.

"Who's that?" Ruby ask.

"Oh that is my superior his name is Taiyang" Yang answered.

"Let's go back to the job Yang" Taiyang said.

"Yes sir, see you two later" Yang said.

Yang depart out in the area both Ruby and Weiss watch the cleaning crew doing their job.

"What is really happening here?" Ruby said in worried.

"I don't know but we must be careful this time" Weiss answered.

"Wahh! I forgot I still have to deliver something" Ruby said.

"*giggled* You can go take your delivery, because I'm going to investigate what is happening" Weiss said.

"Thank you for helping me, goodbye Weiss say you later" Ruby said.

"Goodbye" Weiss said.

Ruby depart to go back to her work while Weiss watching her with worry.

"I hope your gonna be okay Ruby" Weiss said with worried face

 **Elsewhere**

In a dark alley a figure is walking smiling grimly.

"This world will be mine and I kill anyone who try to stop me" a woman said while walking in the alley disappeared in the dark.

 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter rate if you like it or not. See you all soon.**


	9. War for Body (Part 1)

**I don't own Cell at Work and RWBY**

 **Chapter 8**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. It was a beautiful day inside the body, Ruby is walking in the lungs smiling, then a familiar voice calling her name, she turn around and see Pyrrha running to her.

"Hello Ruby" Pyrrha greet.

"Hi Pyrrha" Ruby greet too.

"I got a surprised for you" Pyrrha said.

"What is it?" Ruby ask.

"You will be a sempai!" Pyrrha answered.

"Ehh?" Ruby confused.

Pyrrha then called someone in the crowd, then two girls approach them. Ruby describe the girls as twins because of their similar look.

"Hello guys its nice to meet you, this is Ruby she is your new sempai from now on" Pyrrha said.

"It's nice to meet you sempai" the twins said.

"I'm Melanie" Melanie said.

"And I'm Miltia" Miltia said.

"Hello both of you" Ruby said.

"Alright this is now your job Ruby teach this kohais how we red blood cell what to do" Pyrrha said while running.

"Wait!" Ruby shout.

But it's to late to hear her she just stare where Pyrrha run off. Then she turn around and see both of her kohai stare seriously at her. She then try to teach her kohais what is the job of the red blood cell, but her kohais outsmarted her which make her jawdropped to their explanation. When they stop their explanation they see Ruby try to process the information her kohais told to her.

"Sempai are you okay?" Melanie ask.

"Oh! I'm okay" Ruby answered snapping out.

"Okay sempai" Miltia said.

"Just call me Ruby, I feel old when calling me sempai" Ruby said.

"Okay Ruby" the twin said.

"Okay first business for today let's go to the heart" Ruby said.

"Right" the twin said.

Both of them start walking to the heart, they never know a certain white blood cell; Weiss *cough*stalking*cough* to them.

'I need to watch them we never know what is up while they delivering' Weiss thought.

As the three red blood cell travel to the heart with Weiss without knowing, they have hardship going to the heart with to much population of red blood cell and very small path they squeeze like tuna in the way even Weiss is fighting to her way so she cannot lost sight of Ruby and the twins. When they got out in the heart they continue their delivery without knowing five bacteria are trying to ambush the three red blood cell in the way. But out of nowhere Weiss appeared in the way and make a motion of her hand quieting then kill quickly without noticing by the three red blood cell. On the way Ruby and the twins see the group of platelets with Neo leading them in the construction, Ruby approach Neo and start poking her cheek again, the twin just stare her sweatdropped without knowing of the group Weiss still *cough*stalking*cough* them. When the three red blood cells arrived in the place they deliver they heard a large explosion every building crumble making Ruby fainted. A minutes later she heard a familiar voices calling her name when she woke up she see the twins and Pyrrha worried to she see all the nearby building destroyed and pitch black little light to support them.

"What happen?" Ruby ask.

"I don't know?" Pyrrha answered.

In the main office

Ironwood and Winter is trying to know the situation then the telephone rang.

"Hello Ironwood here" Ironwood said.

Winter just watching Ironwood she just see him nodding talking in the phone then he hung up and look at her.

"Winter sound the alarm the threat is worst" Ironwood said.

"Yes sir!" Winter said.

She go to the alarm switch and sound the alarm.

Back to the group

They just heard the alarm rang then the big television in the building turn on and Ironwood appeared

"Everyone this is the worst case we have a unknown bacterial attack and I need all cell hand on deck, I need all red blood cells to deliver more oxygen, all immune cells I need all you to find the the bacteria, and platelet we need you to repair the damage of the body. I hope all of you cells work together for the body. Good luck you all." Ironwood said then the television turn off.

All the cell stared to each other then out of nowhere a Yang and the Killer T cells appeared.

"Immune cells this is not the time to stand around we will not be afraid we will kill this bacterial!" Yang said.

"YEAH!!!" the immune cell shout.

"Platelets we must help our big brothers and big sisters so they can save the body" Neo said standing high in a debris.

"Hai!!!" the platelets shout.

"You heard the the helper T cell we have much work to do. Go, go, go" Pyrrha said motivating other cell.

"She right let's move!" Ruby said.

Then all the cells do their best to keep the body alive.

Somewhere

A pale skin woman and white hair just smile to the cells she watch.

"The war is now begun and when I kill all the cell in this body I will takeover it." she said laughing evilly.

 **To Be Continued**

 **The battle has now begun hope you like this chapter in this chapter it will have parts I don't know how many so you wait. Goodbye guys.**


	10. War for Body (Part 2)

**Here is the part 2 of the story. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 9**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. The is almost brink of death all of the cells try to do their job, red blood cells deliver faster, immune cells try to fine the unknown bacteria, and platelets repairing the damages. As for Ruby, Pyrrha, and the twins they do their best to deliver the oxygen to the normal cells.

"Come on guys more of the normal cells need some oxygen" Pyrrha said.

"Right!" Ruby and the twins said.

To the immune cells Weiss is still investigating what cost of the chaos, she then spotted Yang and Blake talking to each other thankfully they are not arguing.

"What is the status" Yang ask.

"We never know what is the cause in this chaos" Blake said.

Then a loud explosion heard nearby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and other immune cells investigate what is cause of the explosion when they arrived in the scene they see a lot of disfigure normal cells then a familiar voice they heard.

"Ara-ara this is bad right Raven dear" Glynda said.

"You are right ma'am" Raven said.

They see grouo of macrophages in the area.

"Lady Glynda nice to see you" Blake said

"It's good to see you too girls" Glynda said.

Then out of nowhere a figure float above them.

"Will this is convenient, all the immune cell is here" a woman said.

"Who are you and what is your motive?" Yang said.

" My name is Salem I am a cancer cell and I will take over your world and destroy who opposed me. Cinder darling what can we do to this scum?" Salem said.

Then a woman appeared front of them with other disfigure cells.

"Destroy all of them" Cinder said tranforming her hand to a blade.

"Get ready everyone this is war we got into" Yang said.

"Did we call backup" Weiss ask to her comrade.

"They will be here for a minute" her comrade said.

The immune cell got on their battle stance and ready to attack the cancer cell.

Back to Ruby

The four red blood cell separated by partners; the first partner are Pyrrha and Miltia while the second partner are Ruby and Melanie, they separate in their way so they can deliver the oxygen fastly to the other normal cells. While Ruby and Melanie walking, Melanie suddenly collapsed kneeling down in despair.

"What is the point of this, the body is gonna die" Melanie said.

"Hey, don't lost hope have faith to yourself" Ruby said.

"Faith, *chuckle* face it Ruby there is no hope we all going to die" Melanie said.

"Don't say that" Ruby said.

Ruby extend her hand to her but Melanie slap it making Ruby suprise what see did.

"THIS IS THE REALITY RUBY WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE, AND YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE I HATE YOU FOR BEING MY TEACHER" Melanie snapped crying hard.

Ruby just shocked what Melanie told to her she stare to her a second then walk away.

"Where are you going" Melanie ask.

"To continue my deliver, because I didn't not lost hope I belive that the cell work hard and I believe to my friend Weiss and other immune cells who might fighting right now, I will never lost hope to my friends. You must not lost hope to yourself" Ruby said then walk away.

Melanie just wide her eyes what Ruby told her, she stare on the ground and think to herself.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hope you like this story. See you later.**


	11. War for Body (Part 3)

**Here is the part 3. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 10**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. We can see Ruby walking in determination to help the body health, then she heard running behind her when she turn around she see Melanie running to her, then unexpected happen Melanie hug Ruby crying to her chest, Ruby is so shocked of Melanie's action.

"You are right all along, I'm sorry what I just said to you please forgive me" Melanie said while crying.

"It's okay I forgive you, just remember to have faith on you and others" Ruby said.

"Mmmm" Melanie nodded in agree.

"Okay! Let's work together so we can save the body" Ruby said.

"Right!" Melanie said.

Back to Weiss and Immune Cells

The immune cells are trying their best to kill the cancer even their backup; Ren, Nora, Coco, Jaune (in muscle form) and other immune cells cannot destroy it because the cancer always multiply.

"It's no use we cant defeat them they're so strong" Weiss said.

"We need to kill the core of the cancer" Yang said.

"In that is?" Weiss ask.

"Her" Blake said pointing to Salem.

"Okay I got a plan Lady Glynda, can you and miss Raven distract Cinder? Yang said.

"No problem deary come on Raven" Glynda said.

"On my way" Raven said.

Both Glynda and Raven charge Cinder to give her a distraction.

"Coco, Ren, Nora, Jaune and me will take care the infected cell" Yang said.

"What about me and Blake?" Weiss ask.

"You and Blake will take care Salem" Yang order.

"Great, I will take the queen" Blake said cocky way.

"Understood" Weiss said.

Weiss and Blake ready their weapon and charged Salem. They try to slash and cut Salem but she always dodge their attack. Then Salem punch Blake making her flying crashing her in a nearby building.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Weiss ask.

"Don't worry about me, kill her without me" Blake answered.

Weiss nodded and she charge to Salem again both of them same strength and speed, Salem always dodge Weiss attack she transform her two hands into blade ( **AN: imagine the blade of Alex Mercer from Prototype** ). Weiss grab the her second knife. Both of them charged to each other they clash their blades making sparks flying everywhere, they slash in incredible speed. Then they clash again face to face.

"Too old to fight granny" Weiss mock.

"Say the girl in a white hair" Salem mock.

This made Weiss angry she attack her again, without knowing of two Glynda and Raven successfully kill Cinder; Glynda use her hatchet cutting her hand blade then Raven weapon; double sword plug to Cinder's chest killing her, Yang and her group still killing the infected cell.

Back to Ruby

Ruby and Melanie still deliver the oxygen even the road are destroyed but they still deliver it to the normal cell who need it.

"Come on!" Ruby said.

"Right" Melanie said.

Back to Weiss

Weiss is still fighting Salem, they dash and slash as they charged to each other. Then out of nowhere a hatchet hit Salem in the back making her weakening. Salem turn around to see Glynda, Raven, and other macrophages standing, she then see Yang, Coco, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and other immune cells killed all the infected cancer cells.

"I think your in trouble now" Blake said recovered from her attack.

The immune cells ready their weapon to finish the last cancer cell.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello guys epilogue is coming up I hope you like this chapter. See you guys later.**


	12. War for Body (epilogue)

**Hello guyz this is now the last chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 11**

Inside the human body, roughly 37.2 trillions cells work energetically all days. 24 hours and 365 days. They are all working very hard to keep the body healthy. The area gone war zone the immune cells all are bruises and cuts all of them are exhausted but one of them still standing none other than Weiss the female white blood cell, who is bruises and cuts in different body her uniform is tattered but still fighting.

"So you still standing" Salem said.

"Look who almost gonna die" Weiss mock.

"You still gonna fight?" Salem ask.

"YES!" Weiss said.

Weiss then charged Salem both of them clash. Then a certain red blood cells appeared the area none other than Ruby with Pyrrha and the twins just see the battleground.

"Weiss!" Ruby said.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Weiss ask.

"We want to see what happen to you so we go here with Pyrrha and the twins" Ruby answered.

Weiss see Pyrrha treating the wounds of Jaune while the twins help Yang to stand up.

"Weiss FINISH IT!!!" Ruby shout.

"So that is you friend?" Salem said.

"Yeah and don't touch here or I wi-" Weiss said but cut off by Salem.

"*chuckle* Don't worry I will not because I surrender" Salem said.

She then collapsed in the ground exhausted, Weiss then kneel beside her.

"I'm so tired" Salem said.

"Me too" Weiss said.

"Kill me" Salem said.

"What?" Weiss ask.

"Kill me, I'm gonna die, because of my bruises, so kill me now" Salem said.

"Why do you beg to me to kill you?" Weiss ask again.

"Even I fight I'm gonna lost too, with your courage and bravery you still gonna fight for your friends, that's why" Salem answered.

Weiss just stare her, Salem just nod.

"Please kill me with your own hand" Salem said.

"No" Weiss said.

She then place the knife to the hand of Salem and guided her hand to the heart.

"I'm not gonna kill you by my hand but on your hand" Weiss said.

Salem just stared Weiss a second then she nodded again of agreement. Weiss then plugged the knife into her heart killing her, Weiss then stand up and pay respect to the dead cancer cell. Then a voice called her named when she turn around and surprised being hug by Ruby.

"You did it Weiss you save us all" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'm just doing my job" Weiss said while smiling.

All of the cells happy that the war is over, they praise their hero; Weiss making her blush wildly. After that she was being introduce by Ruby to the twins and the twins thank her what she done. Both cell happily thank Weiss to her bravery and courage.

1 week later

The body is now healthy again the red blood cells deliver the oxygen without a problem, the immune cells patrolling the area and the platelet repairing the damage. Ruby is happily delivered her oxygen with Weiss beside her both of them bump each other again while Ruby lost where the lungs is thankfully to Weiss her shift is finish and she have free time so she help Ruby.

"Is it peaceful, right Weiss" Ruby said.

"Your right Ruby, without germs and bacteria its safe to do your job" Weiss said.

"I hope it will be this way forever" Ruby said.

"I agree what you said" Weiss said.

Then a scream is heard, Weiss then ready her weapon.

"Time to go work, are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Weiss ask.

"Don't worry Weiss I'll be okay I'm a big girl now, go now before the bacteria will run off" Ruby said.

Weiss nod and run off to the source of the scream, Ruby just watch her friend run off, then walk away. Both of them thought one thing to themselves.

"Bestfriend Forever" Ruby said.

"Bestfriend Forever" Weiss said.

As both of them promised their friendship will never be broken.

 **THE END**

 **And that is the last chapter thank you for reading my story and supporting and hope you like my story. See you guys and goodbye.**


	13. NEW STORY

**Hey guys, I have a new story that I published it today its a crossover of Command and Conquer Generals and Gate anime technically I will publish hyperdeminsion neptunia cross over gate but I denied it because I start playing again Command and Conquer series, you will see the story in my profile, so have fun and goodbye guyz!!!**


End file.
